Black Blood Sect
The Black Blood Sect (黯然鉄血宗門 anzen tekketsu shuumon) is the collective of the Spiritual Realm's most notorious, enigmatic, and infamous criminal organizations that meet every five to ten years. History: The Black Blood Sect started out as a collaboration of a dozen individuals who came from all corners of the Spiritual Realm with various criminal careers and backgrounds. Knowing despite they were the best in their fields, alone they were capable of being taken down by the extreme force of the known world Order, governing most if not all Spiritual Societies. Therefore, they all shed blood under what is no known as a ceremonial knife when a new group or criminal enters the fold, and shed it within the same cup, showing the collescence each share despite being of different bodies and different worlds. This started what would become the Underworld's truely united force, known as the Black Blood Sect, in remembrence of the original members and the creed they swore as professionals and buisnessmen. Its creation predating the existence of most Spiritual Societies, ever since the "modern" age of most of the Spiritualverse was initiated, then came the time when the Black Blood Sect began what would be called the Meets. These Meets would call the leaders from all corners of the Spiritualverse to discuss the recent events within the Underworld, more typically about their personal work and how they are faring. The topics would also veer towards new rivals or potential allies to the Sect, as well as the intel about the Order's knowledge of the Sect or their own individual groups. In times of emergencies or desperation, the Sect would band together to either intimidate or annihilate its enemies with the sheer array of skills and firepower their individual groups possess. The last time the Sect made a military move was during the time when Tendan Dākusaido's remaining Guardians and some of Yuurei's border patrols intended on destroying each and every criminal organization connecting their two capital's. The outrageous and incredible tactics used by the Sect completely took back the Guardians, nearly wiping out their entire order as well as beat back the Patrol Corps of Yuurei Okouku to a mere shell of its former glory. In the rising wake of the enigmatic and longreaching monastic criminal organization, the Inner Circle, the Sect has been taking both extreme caution and watch when dealing or setting sights with them. Slowly but surely, nearly all organized corporations and buisnesses tied to the Underworld criminal elements were either absorbed or scorched to the ground, making the Sect one of the only safe havens for prestigious members beyond Societies. Within the most latest would-be apocalyptic nightmare all know as,'' The Plinian Eruption'', even fewer higher-ups and jobs have been coming in to the less fortunate and average-joe criminal groups, as well as making people less willing to trust and more edgy to start conflict with each other, for fear of religious spies or nutcases connected to the Red Sun cults, specifically the Ahijados. The Sect, taking in careful consideration and thought, has called upon a Meet a year early, for fear that if they stall any organized plan of their aledged allies and associates, that it would be too late to act accordingly. Affiliations: Gotei 13: Known to be a fleeting threat at best to the Sect at best currently, the knowledge of the Black Blood Sect's existence is slim to none, only whispering rumors that are usually disclaimed as mere fantasies told around campfires of common thieves and gangs. If only they knew... Yūrei Okōku Police Force: While possessing sketchy intel on the Sect, caution of involving any affairs under the creed of the Sect is best avoided. Their high array of advanced technologies and effecient takedowns of deadly adversaries both in a lethal and legal form makes them highly inadviseable to gain open conflict with as a member of the Sect. Organizations: V-14: Known to be one of the most effecient and professional mercenary groups within the Underworld, their past is riddled with both myth and legend, as their jobs have taken fantastic leaps that soar past some of the most creative imaginations or beliefs. Some of their members are some of the most exotically collected, if not the most powerful Silver Eye: A enigmatic, almost unknown organization to the majority of the Underworld with the exception of the Sect's Keeper and the representatives/leaders who are joined in the Sect. They specialize in hiring off the best double agents, spies, and sabateours for the highest bidder, and contain one of the largest spanning information networks of any organization within the Underworld, supplying much of the intel the collaborated groups of the Sect attain on a near month to month basis. Black Moon: Known to be a fearful group within the lands of Aether, they supply and aid many associates linked or directly to the Sect in a matter of black market tech and weapons, keeping them freshly stocked for the need to pack up and gear up on demand. Despite being constantly at odds with the Western Nationalities that take refuge within the Order they run, they are one of the heaviest in terms of sheer numerical strength and coordination of almost any organization within the Sect. Crimson Knights: Known to have the largest assortment of loners and sociopathically potential individuals, the largest bounty hunter guild within the Underworld allies with the Black Blood Sect if only recently with great enthusiasm and pleasure. While they have some of the most powerful male and female entities known in the Spiritual Realms, they are some of the least reckoned organizations within the Black Blood Sect pact. Providing large support to the Meets the Sect have in particular by supplementing security, technology, and manpower to maintain these things, the Sect is largely aware as well as thankful for all resources the Crimson Knights spare...even if it bolsters their egomaniacal leader. Pale Wolves: Oshinobi: Known Members: *Angelika Hartmann - Angelika Hartmann is a notorious, ruthless, and effecient leader of the infamous V-14 Mercenary Organization. Praised for her calm, collected disposition as well as her cunning, Angelika is one of the youngest if not most resolved members of the Sect. *Tome Kūgun - One of the more newer members of the Sect, Tome has been incredible cooperatable members in his time, having shared intel from most of his networks as well as reinforce and donate to the Sect's anual Meet destination, making sure its safe and secure for the time he would come there as well as his allies. His leadership within the Crimson Knights has been known throughout the outer reaches of known civilizations as being the most professional if not deadly Guild of assassins known. *Alastair Valentine - Alastair Valentine is the leader of one of the most powerful syndicates within the western societies that span across Aether and beyond. A cunning tactician who can plan out series of difficult maneuvers, a manager of many different tasks his organization carries out, and a powerful entity with powers and skills stemming back from his time in both the Shino Academy of the Seireitei Soul Society and the Valentines' personal tutors. *Victor Fürst - A notoriously enigmatic spy, Victor has a dark hidden past he keeps layering it with lies and deception where he cannot erase. Nearly trusting no one close to him, Victor has no lieutenants or trusted subordinates due to the work he comprises in. In the past, Victor had kept his cover by engaging in violent confronations with the younger Angelika Hartmann, but neither one could end up landing a fatal blow to each other. *Van Kessler - A faded legend of the glory he once had, Van Kessler is a powerful Soul Reaper who controls a private military force for which is capable of giving the Seireitei's three branches pause. Having been berift of a master and a purpose, Van Kessler now extends his aide to the Black Blood Sect with more than willing soldiers underneath his command as well as hire out his men as enforcers, security, and private task forces for many different corporations as well as societies that forgoe Order in exchange with Power. *Senmei Tōketsu - While quiet, collected, and quite intuitive in social events, Senmei is a renowned spy and master of disguise, capable of infiltrating places no one thought to be possible. Also capable in a fight, Senmei's excellent combat mastery has kept her own subordinates in check as well as kept herself out of harm's way, making her a useful asset to the Sect as a whole. Meets: What had begun within nearly five centuries ago, when technology had become more and more readily available not only to the World of the Living, but also to the Spiritual Realms beyond. These Meets were started by the First Generational Chairman, whom reconstructed the Black Sect's Leadership into a form of a semi-democratic board, with each Leader of each major organization backing the Black Blood Sect holding a single voice. While any of these members can agree or disagree with a notion, their votes weight heavily in times of strategic employment and emergencies. Order of Buisness: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):